


Erotophonophilia (Tell Me More)

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Cobblepot, Descent into Madness, Explicit Language, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Top!Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Nygma realizes that he has an issue. That issue being he gets off of Murder. Something he has come to grips with. Who better to assist him with this than his murdering best friend Oswald.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Erotophonophilia (Tell Me More)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first work in this fandom as the tags mention. I feel bad for those who don't watch the show and get hit with the Riddler/Penguin tags and have no idea why we would ship these two villains. However I love them, they are so cute and damn that woman for tearing them apart. Lol anyways, the title is the actual name for what is more commonly known as Lust Murder, where people get off on the thought of killing or others being killed, something I fully believe Nygma is starting to learn about himself. He also likes to rhyme so there is a tad bit of them on purpose. So please leave your thoughts, comments, kudos and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

He knew he should have taken his glasses off first. Stupid. Why didn't he? How desperate was he for this? The fact that they were still on was a little impressive, but being balanced on the tip of his nose was annoying. The two of them were too far gone for him to shove them up into place now. Ed knows he was panting, sounding like a damn dog in heat, it sounded lewd even to his own ears, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Perched as he was on the edge of his chair demanding more from Oswald, his palm slick with the combination of their choice in lube and mix of clear pre-cum as he jerks the two of them in a messy sync. Nygma groans picturing the bloody mess Oswald was describing. 

"Tell me more." His voice sounding gravelly and rough. He could hear the wooden chair creak as Oswald shifts his legs doing what he could to get closer, the smaller man half in Ed's lap and barely still in his own chair clinging to Ed, nails digging into his bicep. 

"Oh-oh, the, the smell was god awful, ngh-ah, but um, I coo-cooked them." Oswald chuckles in that inexplicably adorable way that Ed can't seem to get enough of. Through hooded eyes his gaze roams over his lover, the pasty skin coated in a thin layer of sweat tinted in a monochromatic of reds and pinks, dark hair sticking to his face, bright eyes torn between rolling into the back of his head and staring wide up at Ed. Nygma bites his cheek as his hips thrust involuntarily. Oswald whimpers at the movement.

"Cooked them? Stabbing them in the back and slitting their throats wasn't enough?" Ed asks, all the while arguing with himself. Of course it wasn't enough. These bastards needed to pay and death was too quick. Oh but not clean. The amount of blood that must have coated that kitchen. Oswald opens and closes his mouth trying to catch enough of his breath to continue on with his story, explaining how he once again became the Penguin, murdering bastard that Ed desperatly wants him to be. Oswald moans a little arching into Ed's touch. 

"Gra-ah-ce, Grace was expecting ro-roast for dinner." He whines. Ed pauses earning a loud disapproving noise from Oswald. 

"Oswald," Ed tilts his head looking down, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth, "did, did you feed Grace her own children?" He was startled to hear how out of breath he sounded, but he was a little distracted at the moment. Penguin bites his lips his knees squeezing Ed's sides a little silently asking for more. 

"It, I well, aha, it seemed like the logical thing to do at the time." Ed hums almost in thought feeling a shiver run down his spine. That was such a disgusting and vile, pure evil act. And Ed only wishes he could have seen it in person. 

"How did she take it?" Ed asks his free hand shifting from the back of Oswald's chair to the wall behind him for support. "Did you tie her down and force them down her throat?" Oswald moans when Ed resumes his previous movements. 

"N-no, I didn't have to, oh god Ed!" Oswald mewls twisting in Nygma's grip. Ed reaches up teeth sinking into Penguin's neck moaning at the salty taste. He's not sure if Oswald kept talking out of fear that Ed would stop or if the poor bastard was just unsure what else to do. "She-nghya- uhm, didn't wait fo-for them. Mhr, she took a bite oh, of um, Charles first." Another man's name sounding so winded coming from Oswald's mouth was something Ed didn't enjoy. His sound of displeasure was eerily close to a growl, as he readjusts his grip on their cocks. 

"Not to her liking?" He breathes lapping at the bruised flesh trying to imagine the murder more than the thought of Penguin shaking up with this faceless aristocrat. 

"She uuh-hum, she said he was a little dry." Nygma grins letting out a bark of a laugh, ignoring how much he enjoys listening to Oswald pant. "But-ah- then, then she tried Sasha and ngh, said the same thing." Ed abandon's his support on the wall tracing a finger nail down the bony spine almost mesmerized by the way it makes Oswald arch. 

"And then? What happened next Oswald?" Ed questions wiggling his hand to squeeze the plump rump. Penguin preens at the attention to his rear, delighting in wrapping his legs more fully around Nygma, ankle's locking. 

"I conf-fronted her on my father's death." Ed almost grimaces. Thinking about one's parents was not something anyone in their right, (or almost right) mind's during something like this wasn't what one wanted. Especially their deaths. He was concerned that Oswald might lose interest in their task at hand, but it seems the Penguin was enthusiastic about telling his tale. "Grace tried to call for her children." The two of them chuckle at that. 

"Hopelessly." Nygma comments. Oswald nods practically clawing at Ed's shoulders and back. 

"I told her that, oh fuck, that uhm she was wrong. Sasha was, was _so_ much juicer." Ed bites his lip loving that same damn nervous laugh Oswald has that was just **so Oswald** it almost hurt. "Ah-and that's when, I started stabbing her. Left, left her body on the table while I went and -nghya- went and blew Galavan up with a bazooka." Ed's head snaps up wrist paused in mid-motion staring in shock and awe. 

"Blew up with a- oh dear, oh dear," Nygma tuts his tongue leaning down to lick the shell of Penguin's ear, "such a _bad boy_." He whispering picturing bits of flesh and bone just splattered around an empty road. 

"Ah-haah, yes, well. Bullets don't work on that man apparently." He explains rocking involuntarily. "I ended up cut-oh-ho gawd- cutting Grace's head off and mmhr using it as a center piece on an end table." Oswald's breath hitches hands making their way to Ed's hair. 

"Oh god Oswald that's revolting!" Nygma exclaims his grip giving a quick squeeze thrusting greedily imagining the rot and the stench. Penguin nods, too far gone for anymore words. "All that blood and decay surrounding you. Staining you and your soul" Ed murmurs losing his rhythm unable to catch his breath. Oswald's nails rake across his skull almost as if he was trying to pull Ed's orgasm from him. His timing was good. It was quick, it was messy, hell it was a little blinding. The two of them cumming within seconds of the other, guttural moans and groans overlapping. White streaks coating Ed's more defined chest, and accentuating the blush on Oswald's obnoxiously. 

Shakily, still trying to get his breathing back to normal, Ed slowly releases the two of them. Doing his best to guide Oswald more firmly back into his own chair to keep him from falling out of Ed's lap. Oswald chuckles smiling up at him looking a tad loopy. Nygma scoffs with a small shake of his head. 

"Perhaps, we both belong in Arkham after all." He jokes. Oswald laughs a little harder feet falling to the floor with a soft thud. 

"Perhaps." He nods in agreement. Ed looks out the window slowing descending into deep thought.

"Perhaps indeed."


End file.
